


Honey

by Mooncalf



Series: Single-Chapter fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Dreams, Fantasy, shortfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncalf/pseuds/Mooncalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seorang anak perempuan dengan mata hijau cemerlang. Dia selalu tersenyum padaku. Kami bermain, berlari di atas lembah dan rerumputan hijau. Kami senantiasa tertawa. Kami bersama. Kami bahagia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

Rerumputan yang basah dan lembut. Itulah hal pertama yang kurasakan, saat aku membuka mata dan mendapati langit biru luas, dengan awan-awan yang berarak jauh di atas. Matahari bersinar dengan cerah, warna putih dan angin semilir yang sejuk menerpa wajahku.

Aku menarik napas.

Udara yang kuhirup sangatlah nyaman.... dan berbeda. Manis, bercampur dengan aroma rerumputan dan sesuatu yang lain. Seperti madu, mungkin. Atau cokelat.

Rasa sakit dan denyut di kepalaku perlahan-lahan lenyap. Kantukku hilang, dan pandanganku menjadi jelas sepenuhnya. Aku menekuk kedua lenganku, mendorong tubuhku untuk duduk. Lagi, aku menarik napas, dan menghelanya, menikmati aroma manis di udara.

Atau mungkin, lebih tepatnya, aku menikmati aroma kebebasan di udara.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Barisan pepohonan, membentuk semacam hutan, terbentang di sebelah kiriku. Di kananku adalah kekosongan, seperti cakrawala, bagai padang rumput yang membentang tanpa batas. Pegunungan biru berdiri di hadapanku, jauh di depan, dan aku bisa mendengar suara beberapa burung dari langit di atas.

Aku menatap semua pemandangan yang ada ini, melihatnya dalam-dalam. Aku tak begitu mengerti kata-kata yang tepat untuk _memahami_ tempatku berada ini. _Indah?_ Mungkin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak sendirian.

Dia adalah seorang anak perempuan, mengenakan pakaian biru muda dengan potongan sederhana. Dia duduk di atas rerumputan, sedikit di belakangku. Aku berputar di tempat agar bisa menatapnya, melihatnya lebih jelas.

Dia manis.

Itu adalah kesan pertamaku saat aku menatap wajahnya. Kesan kedua adalah bahwa dia cantik, dengan wajah bundarnya dan rambut merah gelap yang membingkai wajahnya. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang menatapku balik, lengkap dengan senyuman kecil yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Aku ragu-ragu sejenak, kemudian akhirnya aku tersenyum balik.

Setelah beberapa saat yang terasa sangat lama, akhirnya dia berbicara.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Dia terdengar ceria, polos, dan penasaran. Namun di lain sisi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain di dalam pertanyaannya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang kurasakan dan kudapatkan dari siapapun juga.

 _Khawatir? Peduli?_ Entahlah.

“Kabarku baik,” aku menjawab. Kembali ragu-ragu sejenak, aku terdiam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya aku bertanya balik, “Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Kabarku baik juga, terima kasih,” dia mengangguk, senyumnya bertambah lebar.

Sangat jarang aku melihat senyum ditujukan padaku. Dan senyumnya sangatlah berbeda. Ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuatku merasa hangat, cerah, dan bahagia. Sesuatu yang membuat dadaku bergetar dan senyumku sendiri ikut merekah.

Kami kembali tenggelam dalam lautan kesunyian. Suara semilir angin mencapai telingaku, dedaunan dan bunga-bunga rerumputan melayang-layang di sekitar kami.

“Kamu mau main?” dia bertanya.

Aku mengerjap, menatapnya dengan bingung. “Hah?” adalah jawaban satu-satunya yang bisa kuberikan.

Dia tertawa pelan. “Kamu mau main? Kita main yuk.”

Dan, kali ini, belum sempat aku memberikan jawaban, dia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku berdiri.

Kaki kami yang kecil berlari-lari di atas rerumputan. Aku bisa merasakan rumput yang basah di bawah telapak kakiku, sementara dia terus menarikku berlari. Kami mendaki sebuah tanjakan kecil, dan berhenti di atasnya.

Aku melihat ke sana kemari, namun aku tak bisa melihat ada perbedaan di tempat ini dibanding sebelumnya. Kenapa dia membawaku kemari?

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku.

“Kena! Sekarang kamu jadi! Kejar aku!” dia berkata dengan riang, dan mulai berlari menjauh dariku.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Barulah saat dia menoleh kepadaku, menjulurkan lidahnya, aku mengerti. Aku nyengir, dan mulai berlari mengejarnya.

Kami berlari di atas lembah hijau tersebut. Tertawa-tawa, dan saling berteriak. Aku bisa melihat bahwa aku semakin menutup jarak dengannya, semakin dekat, kakiku mengayun lebih kencang, mendorongku berlari lebih cepat.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, dan akhirnya berhasil menepuk bahunya.

“Kena!” teriakku, tertawa-tawa. “Gantian!”

Dia tertawa, dan aku berlari menjauh, dengan dia mengejar di belakangku.

Kami terus berlarian, saling berganti posisi antara pengejar dan yang dikejar. Pegunungan biru semakin dekat dengan kami, dan aku mendapati pemandangan telah berubah. Hutan hijau berdiri, dan sebuah danau biru jernih terbentang di hadapan kami.

Setelah mencapai tepi danau, kami berhenti. Dia menggandeng tanganku, menarikku untuk duduk. Kami masih tertawa-tawa karena permainan yang baru saja kami lakukan, memuji satu sama lain karena bisa berlari dengan cepat.

“Hei, sini,” dia berkata tiba-tiba.

Aku mendongak dan menoleh kepadanya. Dia meraih salah satu kuncup bunga di rerumputan di sebelahnya, lalu mencabutnya dengan lembut. Kemudian, dia memperlihatkan kuncup bunga tersebut kepadaku, membuka telapak tangannya agar aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

“Lihat deh,” katanya, tersenyum.

Kuncup bunga tersebut merekah perlahan, hingga akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya. Aku menatap bunga yang kini tampak telah mekar sempurna tersebut, terpana akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

“Bagaimana kamu melakukannya?” aku bertanya.

 _“Sihir,”_ dia berbisik. Dia mengatupkan telapak tangannya, kemudian membukanya lagi. Bunga tersebut telah kembali menjadi kuncup.

Dia mendongak dan menatapku. Senyum lembut kembali dia berikan, dia mengulurkan kuncup itu kepadaku.

Aku menatapnya, mengangkat alisku.

“Cobalah.”

“Aku tak bisa -”

“Kamu bisa. Cobalah -”

Terlepas dari rasa raguku, ada sesuatu di dalam suaranya yang membuatku merasa lebih yakin bahwa aku bisa melakukannya. Aku menerima kuncup bunga tersebut darinya, dan meletakkannya di atas telapak tanganku.

“Sekarang, bayangkan bunga tersebut tumbuh.”

Aku mendongak menatapnya, bingung.

“Bayangkan waktu berlalu di bunga tersebut. Bayangkan cahaya matahari yang lembut meneranginya, membuatnya menengadah menatap cahaya tersebut.”

Aku mengangguk pelan, melakukan seperti yang dia katakan.

“Bayangkan kuncupnya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Sangat perlahan, seolah mahkotanya sangat malu-malu untuk keluar, untuk menampakkan dirinya pada dunia. Bayangkan ujung-ujungnya membuka keluar, melengkung ke bawah, seolah-olah mendorong sang mahkota untuk berani berdiri di udara bebas.”

Aku menunduk menatap telapak tanganku, dan terpana akan apa yang ada di sana.

“Akhirnya, bayangkan ujung-ujung putik berdiri tegak dari dalamnya. Mahkota akhirnya tampil sepenuhnya, dan bunga pun telah mekar sempurna.”

Aku terpana, melihat bunga yang telah mekar di telapak tanganku. Aku mendongak, menatap dia lagi, tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

“Aku bisa.”

“Ya,” dia mengangguk.

“Berarti... aku bisa melakukan sihir?”

“Ya.”

“Apa saja... yang bisa kulakukan dengan sihir?” aku bertanya.

“Apapun,” dia menjawab.

Aku terperangah, menatap mata hijau cemerlang tersebut dalam-dalam.

“Benarkah?”

“Benar.”

Dia mengajakku berdiri, dan membawaku berjalan hingga kaki kami berdua menyentuh bibir danau. Airnya yang dingin membuatku sedikit gemetar. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan menunjuk ke permukaan air danau yang tenang.

“Lihatlah,” dia berbisik.

Riak-riak muncul di permukaan danau. Perlahan, seolah-olah didorong dari bawah permukaan oleh suatu kekuatan tak kasatmata, bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda muncul dan merekah di atas air. Dedaunan mereka menyusul beberapa saat kemudian, mengapung di atas air.

Beberapa detik kemudian, permukaan danau di hadapan kami telah tertutupi oleh tanaman-tanaman bunga tersebut. Seluruhnya, sejauh beberapa kaki ke depan.

Aku menoleh kepadanya. Dia nyengir padaku, menyemangatiku untuk mencoba.

“Bagaimana... aku bisa melakukan itu semua?”

“Bayangkan mereka, para bunga, muncul,” dia menjawab, menunjuk ke bagian permukaan danau yang masih kosong. “Lalu, percayalah pada apa yang kamu bayangkan itu, maka mereka akan muncul seluruhnya, sama seperti yang kulakukan.”

Aku mengerjap, merasa ragu-ragu dan bingung. “Percaya?”

“Ya,” dia berbisik. “Bayangkan _itu semua_ terjadi, dan percayalah, maka niscaya akan terjadi. Sekarang, cobalah.”

Aku menoleh kembali ke arah danau. Dan, kali ini, mengangkat sebelah tanganku untuk menunjuk bagian danau tersebut, aku merasakan sebuah perbedaan dalam diriku, perbedaan yang sangat kentara dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya: kali ini, aku merasa bahwa aku bisa.

Ah, bukan.

Aku _percaya_ bahwa aku bisa. __

 **.**

 **-xXx-**

 **.**

Aku sedang berbaring.

Aku berada di sebuah ruangan sempit, kecil, dan gelap. Aroma debu dan kayu memenuhi udara. Aku bisa merasakan matras keras di punggungku, dan bagian bawah tangga kayu terpampang di atasku.

“Bangun, bocah! Mau sampai kapan tidur?”

Suara langkah-langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Pintu dibuka, dan wajah seorang perempuan dengan ekspresi tak menyenangkan muncul di sana, memblokir cahaya dari luar.

“Bangun, sekarang! Kamu harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Dudley dan membersihkan rumah! Bis sekolah akan datang sejam lagi! Cepat, bangun!”

“Ya, Bibi Petunia,” aku menjawab.

Dia berdiri di luar, memelototiku. Aku berjalan cepat keluar dari ruanganku, dari _lemari di bawah tangga,_ menuju dapur. Aku mengeluarkan telur dari dalam kulkas, menuangkan isinya ke penggorengan dan mulai membuat telur mata sapi seperti biasanya.

“...aku masih ngantuk! Aku masih mau tidur!”

“...ayolah Diddykins. Ingat, Piers sudah menunggu lho, kalian ‘kan mau ke ulangtahunnya Adele.”

 _Adele..._ Anak perempuan yang tinggal di ujung jalan Privet Drive. Aku mengerling dari sudut mataku, melihat Dudley mendadak menjadi lebih bersemangat. Dia mengobrol dengan ibunya, membincangkan sebaiknya memberi hadiah apa untuk Adele.

Aku menggeleng pelan, dan kembali kepada telur mata sapi di depanku.

“Pagi semuanya! Mana sarapannya nih?”

“Ah, Vernon! Pagi,” suara ciuman.

“Ew,” Dudley mengeluh. Paman Vernon terkekeh, dan beralih kepada Dudley.

“Dan Dudley-ku yang tampan! Bagaimana pagi ini?”

Aku memutar bola mataku, meniriskan minyak dan menuangkan telur ke piring. Kemudian aku mengambil telur lagi, dan mulai membuat telur mata sapi berikutnya. Kali ini jatah untuk Dudley, yang jumlahnya harus lebih banyak daripada yang lain.

“Sarapannya belum jadi?” Paman Vernon bertanya.

“Belum, sayang. _Dia_ terlambat bangun pagi ini,” jawab Bibi Petunia, terdengar sangat kesal.

Paman Vernon menggeram marah, berkata, “Dasar bocah tak tahu diuntung. Masih syukur kau tidak kami buang ke jalanan pagi ini! Dasar sampah!”

Aku diam saja, memusatkan konsentrasiku pada telur mata sapi.

“Sampah akan tetap menjadi sampah... Ngomong saja tak bisa,” Paman Vernon menggerutu. “Sudah, mana kopiku, Petunia?”

“Itu di sana, sayang. Masih panas.”

“Benarkah? Wow, ya, aromanya...” Paman Vernon menghirup uap dari kopinya. “...sedap.”

Kopi panas... aku merasa sebal sekali pada Paman Vernon. Aku sebal sekali pada mereka semua. Santai-santai, sementara aku yang harus menyiapkan segalanya untuk mereka. Bahkan, dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Paman Vernon mendekatkan cangkir kopi ke mulutnya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, tak mau melihatnya. Ah, coba saja aku bisa membuat kopi panas itu jadi dingin...

....

 _Kenapa tidak bisa?_

....

Aku mengerjap.

 _Bayangkan itu terjadi. Dan percayalah._

Menoleh kepada Paman Vernon, aku menatap cangkir kopi tersebut lekat-lekat. Paman Vernon menyentuh bibir cangkir tersebut, menyentuh cairan kopinya -

Dan dia berteriak, menjatuhkan cangkirnya hingga pecah di lantai.

“Apa yang - apa yang -” Paman Vernon mendongak marah. “Petunia, kopinya sedingin es!”

“Apa? Mustahil!” kata Bibi Petunia, berjongkok dan menyentuh pecahan cangkir. Dia memekik kaget, berdiri buru-buru ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh pecahan tersebut.

“Benar, dingin sekali! Tapi - tapi - kenapa - bagaimana bisa -”

Paman Vernon tampak bingung, panik, namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Dia menangkap tatapan mataku, dan mendadak dia menjadi tenang.

“Aku tahu,” Paman Vernon berkata pelan. “Aku tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.”

Bibi Petunia mengernyit bingung kepada Paman Vernon selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya menyadari arah tatapan Paman Vernon kepadaku. Mulutnya membuka dalam bentuk ‘O’ besar, membuatnya tampak mirip dengan tokoh-tokoh di komik.

Namun aku tidak sempat untuk tertawa. Paman Vernon telah berjalan ke arahku, menyambar kerah bajuku dan mengangkatku. Dia menggeram-geramkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kutangkap maksudnya, membawaku ke dalam lemari dan melemparkan tubuhku ke dalamnya.

Aku menubruk matrasku dengan sangat keras. Mataku berair karena perih dan sakit, aku berguling lemah dan mengerang.

“Kamu pikir bisa bermain-main dengan kami, hah? HAH?” aku dijambak, didongakkan dengan paksa. Sebuah tangan menamparku, membuat kacamataku lepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

“Diam di sini... Diam di sini sampai malam! Dan tak akan ada makanan untukmu!” dengan satu tamparan terakhir, Paman Vernon keluar dan membanting pintu menutup. Suara _klik-klik_ memberitahu bahwa pintu sudah dikunci dari luar.

Aku meringkuk, mulai terisak dan menangis.

.

.

.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Baik. Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Aku juga baik, Harry. Mau main?”

Aku diam sedikit lebih lama kali ini. Namun, melihat wajah tersebut, melihat senyum yang cerah itu, mata yang cemerlang dengan rambut yang membingkai dengan lembut itu, aku tak bisa merasa sakit terlalu lama.

Aku tersenyum balik kepadanya, berkata, “Tapi, nanti ajari aku membangun kastil, ya.”

Dia nyengir, mengangguk, dan menarikku berdiri.

 


End file.
